Sinfonía romántica
by ecrivain-du-realite
Summary: Agradecería mucho sus comentarios, esta es una historia de la pareja de Shido y Madoka.


Buen día para todos. Hace algunas horas, buscando fics de esta magnífica serie, noté que casi no había historias de la pareja de Shido y Madoka, tenía algo de tiempo libre, por lo cual decidí escribir esto. Es algo breve, pero espero sea de su agrado.

Get Backers, y los personajes que aquí se mencionan son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Únicamente me pertenece esta historia, titulada "Sinfonía romántica".

Gracias por leer, acepto comentarios.

----------------------------------------------------------

"_**Sinfonía romántica".**_

Ambos se encontraban descansando bajo un gran manzano, dos horas antes, la señorita Madoka había tenido uno de sus recitales, la jovencita había deleitado los oídos de su público con un exquisito minuet del maestro J. S. Bach. Y ahora, ella se encontraba retozando, a sombra del frondoso árbol, a su lado el maestro de las bestias, Shido Fuyuki.

El joven se encontraba engalanado con un traje de etiqueta en tonalidad café obscuro, la dama con un vestido en tono azul. Ésta traía también un sombrero de ala ancha cubriendo su cabeza, del mismo tono azulado del vestido.

No podía faltar, obviamente, el buen can lazarillo Mozart, y cabe mencionar, que el fino Stradivarius de la señorita Madoka estaba presente ahí también.

El joven se encontraba tumbado en el césped, sus brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca, como comúnmente acostumbra. A escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, se encontraba Madoka, semi-recostada, apoyándose en el lomo de su can. Junto a ella, un clásico Stradivarius.

Shido clavó la vista en el perfecto perfil de su acompañante, nunca había tenido el valor para decirlo, pero ella le encantaba. –Madoka… ¿podrías interpretar de nuevo el minuet?.- Preguntó, sin dejar de observar la belleza de la joven.

Madoka volteó su rostro hacia el joven, siguiendo la voz de éste. -¿Quieres que lo haga para ti?.- Respondió, con una evidente sonrisa en el rostro.

Hubo un claro sonrojo en las mejillas del hombre. –SÍ, por favor. Me sentiría halagado.-

La chica tomó el Stradivarius con ambas manos, acomodó el violín bajo su barbilla, y con la mano derecha sujetó delicadamente el arco. En unos breves segundos, una bellísima música inundaba aquel lugar.

"_Por Dios… es hermoso… indiscutiblemente hermoso…y ella, ella es realmente bella…"._ Pensó Shido en ese instante.

La música continuó por un poco de tiempo, de repente, la joven Madoka hizo una pausa.

-Shido… -

El joven se incorporó, preocupado por la imprevista pausa. -¿Qué ocurre Madoka?.-

La jovencita quedó cabizbaja, un gesto de lamento se hizo presente en su rostro.- Quiero que me digas cómo es el paisaje… -

-El paisaje… - Shido desvió la mirada hacia el frente, se encontraban situados dentro de un extenso bosque, ambos sentados en una pequeña colina.

La señorita Madoka hizo un gesto de afirmación.

-Bueno, pues es realmente encantador… está lleno de frondosos árboles…hojas verdes…y…-

-Shido…no puedo verlo…-

El joven se quedó callado. La señorita Madoka trató de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es por eso Shido, que quiero que me lo compares con música.- Esta vez, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Con música?... a ver…déjame pensar… -

Madoka hizo gesto de afirmación, y comenzó a acariciar la suave nuca de Mozart, entrecerrando sus ojos, sintiendo la suave brisa.

-¡Ya lo tengo!. –Exclamó Shido entusiasmado. – Compararé este paisaje con la séptima sinfonía de Vivaldi.

-¿En verdad?. ¡Debe de ser precioso!.-

-Así es… parece tranquilo, pero aquí hay mucha actividad, los animales nunca descansan.- Dijo orgulloso por sus queridas amigas las bestias.

El rostro de la señorita Madoka comenzó a transmitir tristeza de nuevo. –Shido… ¿hay algo fuera de tus animales que consideres especial?...-Un leve enrojecimiento se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

El joven se quedó boquiabierto, no sabía que responder. O más bien dicho, no sabía cómo responder.

-Ah…claro que sí hay algo fuera de eso que es especial para mí…- Respondió pausadamente.

-Y… ¿qué cosa es?...-

Shido tomó un poco de aire, dejándolo escapar lentamente por su boca. –Bueno, no es una cosa, más bien es una persona. Una encantadora jovencita que por casualidad encontré en un pequeño salón lleno de violines… -Respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

-Shido…-El rostro de la joven ahora se encontraba ligeramente cubierto por un sonrojo.

-¿Ah?... -

-Si hay algo que aprecio más que a mi Stradivarius, es a un hombre especial, tan especial que incluso posee habilidad para comunicarse con las bestias.- Dijo con el rostro iluminado de alegría.

El maestro de las bestias no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. En sus ojos apareció también un singular brillo de felicidad.

-Shido… -

-Dime… -

-Vámonos a casa, quiero informarle a mi tutor que por fin he comprobado que tú eres esa persona especial.-

-Vámonos entonces… -

La pareja abandonó aquel lugar, no sin antes revivir aquél abrazo que anteriormente habían tenido, justo al final de su anterior recital en el teatro del distrito urbano.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Aquí concluye esta historia. Nuevamente, gracias por leerlo, y agradecería mucho que me dejaran sus "review" y comentarios.

Le quiero dedicar esta historia a mi madre, y al señor Leonardo Flores E. Éste último, un pianista invidente, que por don recibido de Dios, escribió grandes coros y temas. Invitándoles también a ustedes, a introducirse a este mundo de la música clásica.


End file.
